The invention concerns a terrestrial surveying system comprising an electro-optic total station for combined measurement of angle and distance and a data transfer interface at the total station which is coupled to data storage and data processing devices, A total station is also termed an electronic tachymeter. The angular measurement relates both to horizontal angles and also to vertical angles.
Satellite position-measuring systems enable three-dimensional differential position finding with geodetic accuracy A precondition is the use of a fixed receiving apparatus, tuned to the system, and one or more mobile sets. It is a characteristic feature of such systems that position finding can be undertaken in relatively short time intervals, e.g., in a few seconds, whereby it is also possible to rapidly determine changes in position. (The "KPGPS" method is the kinematic differential positioning with global positioning system method.)
The receiver used in this process is directly equipped with an antenna whose position can be determined with the aid of the system. Because of the quasi-optic propagation characteristics of the waveband chosen for the transmission system, usable reception of the satellite signals is ensured only if the receiving antenna lies directly in the footprint of the satellites. In the case of mobile receivers, the reception can be interrupted temporarily or permanently, especially by topographical obstacles, plant cover, buildings, etc., whereby errors in measurement can result, or a measurement can be rendered impossible.